miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Malinka914/Nie chcę być różową księżniczką! Chcę być sobą...
Dzisiaj zaczynam nowe opowiadania. Nadal będę prowadzić tamto opowiadanie. Nie wiem czy pojawi się miraculum. A więc nie przedłużając dalej zapraszam na nową opowieść. Rozdział 1 Perspektywa Marinette Jestem Marinette. Moi rodzice prowadzą rodzinną piekarnie. Moja mama Sabina kocha mnie taką jaka jestem. Ale tak naprawdę chce żebym była różową księżniczką. Kupuję mi tylko jasne ubrania. Nie chcę by coś mi się stało. Naukę zaczęłam o rok wcześniej. Kocham projektować. Moja mama wie że to dla mnie ważne i dlatego uczy mnie szycia. Mój tato Tom jest bardzo kochany. Choć czasem za bardzo opiekuńczy. Odkąd nauczyłam się siedzieć i chodzić uczy mnie odpowiedniej postawy. Mówi że damą nie wypada garbić się. Od początku swojego życia chodzę na różne zajęcia dodatkowe. Na początku był balet. Chodziłam tam do 7 roku życia. Później gra na fortepianie. Nadal chodzę na te zajęcia. A teraz doszły mi jeszcze kursy samoobrony (różne walki) i język Angielski. Nie wspomnę już o Chińskim. Mój tato w wolnym czasie uczy mnie piec ciasta rogaliki, ciastka i różne wypieki. Moja mama stara się mnie zachować jak najlepszym świetle. Wiem że to ważne abym godnie reprezentowała moich rodziców i ich piekarnie. Kocham ich. A te życie, niech takie będzie. Wiem że to jest dla nich trudne ale ja po prostu nie chce być panią idealną. Ale tego chcą moi rodzice. Wiem że to dla nich ważne i dlatego robię to o co mnie proszą. Choć boli mnie go bardzo. Nawet do szkoły nie mogę chodzić. Ucze się w domu. Moja mama zawsze jest przy mnie. Jakbym miała powiedzieć kogo bardzo doceniam to była by moja mama. Kocham ją i doceniam co dla mnie robi. Obiecała mi że na moje 13 urodziny kupi mi maszynę do szycia. Kocham ją ponad życie. -Kochanie zejdź na dół -krzyknął mój tato z kuchni. -Idę już -powiedziałam schodząc do kuchni. -Dzisiaj na kolacji przyjdą nasi dawni znajomi. Musisz się odświętnie ubrać. -powiedział mój tato. -A najlepiej tą różową sukienkę z białą kokardką z tyłu -powiedziała moja mama z uśmiechem. -Dobrze. A za ile będą? -spytałam się. Wtedy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. -Chyba już są. Idź szybko się ubierz -powiedziała moja mama pchając mnie lekko w stronę schodów. -Już idę -powiedziałam wchodząc po schodach do mojego pokoju. Gdy usłyszałam jak rozmawiają miałam na sobie już różową sukienkę, rozkloszoną lekko u dołu z białą kokardą z tyłu. Białe baleriny i białą opaskę. Włosy rozpuszczone lekko pofalowane. Gdy wchodziłam już do salonu usłyszałam głos. -Kiedy zejdzie państwa córka? -był to bardzo niski i poważny głos. - Już idzie. Za późno ją poinformowaliśmy -powiedział mój ojciec. -Można wiedzieć kiedy? -spytał się kobiecy głos. Był melodyjny i wyrozumiały. -Przed chwilą -powiedziała moja mama. Wtedy weszłam do jadalni. -Dzień dobry -powiedziałam uśmiechając się -Dzień dobry -powiedziała kobieta o zielonych oczach i niebieskooki mężczyzna. -Witaj -odezwał się jeszcze jeden głos. Należał do zielonookiego blondyna. -Zajmij miejsce Marinette -powiedziała moja mama. Na co ja kiwnęłam głową i usiadłam na przeciwko blondyna. Siedziałam po prawej strony mamy i lewej strony taty. Siedziałam między nimi. I jak? Mało akcji ale początki są zawsze trudne. Piszcie czy dalej pisać. Rozdział 2 -Do której klasy chodzisz? -spytał się mnie chłopiec -Do czwartej podstawówki. A ty? -spytałam się starając się utrzymać rozmowę. -Też do czwartej. Ale poszłem do szkoły o rok wcześniej -teraz to mnie zadziwił. -Tak jak ja. -powiedziałam uśmiechając się. -To mamy wiele wspólnego -powiedział odwzajemnił mój uśmiech. Gdy skończyłam jeść tak jak zielonooki. Odezwał się mój tato -Marinette zaprowadź Adriena do swojego pokoju ja muszę porozmawiać z naszymi gośćmi -powiedział mój tato. -Dobrze -powiedziałam wstając. -Choć za mną -powiedziałam do chłopca. Gdy wychodziłam po schodach potknęłam się. Miałam już upaść na podłogę ale złapał mnie Adrien. -Nic ci nie jest? Boli cię coś? -spytał się. Wydawał się być troszkę zmartwiony moim zdaniem. -Nic mi nie jest -powiedziałam po czym postawił mnie na podłogę. Gdy doszliśmy do mojego pokoiku Adrien z wrażenia aż otworzył buzię. -Nigdy nie sądziłem że tak mały pokój może być tak przytulny -powiedział. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam . -To jakie masz hobby? -spytałam się rozglądającogo się zielonookiego chłopaka. -Lubię grać na pianinie i lubię też szermierkę -powiedział po czym usiadł na przeciwko mnie. -Czy my jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? -spytał się mnie Adrien poważnym tonem. Gdy spojrzałam mu w oczy zobaczyłam w nich nadzieję . -A chciałbyś? -spytałam się go uśmiechając się do niego wesoło. -Tak -prawie krzyknął. Wiem że mu na tym zależy. -Chyba tak -powiedziałam po czym zielonooki mnie przytulił. -Jesteś moją pierwszą przyjaciółką -powiedział po czym przestał mnie przytulać. -A ty moim pierwszym przyjacielem -powiedziałam uśmiechając się. Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie miałam przyjaciół. Żadko spotykam kogoś w moim wieku. Tak naprawdę to nigdy nie spotkałam. Sama nawet nie mogę iść do parku. Na plac zabaw chodzę tylko w godzinach lekcyjnych. Żebym nie spotkała żadnego nie odpowiedniego chłopaka. Zawsze tak mi mówią. Myślą że będę zachowywać się tak do końca życia? Jak jakaś różowa księżniczka? Nigdy nie lubiłam gdy traktowali mnie jakbym była jakaś ważna. -Nad czym tak myślisz? -spytał się mnie Adrien. Przecież nie powiem mu że nie lubię takiego życia. -Nad jutrzejszym dniem. Jutro mam dzień wolny i jadę do mojej cioci. Myślę nad tym jaka będzie jutro pogoda bym mogła się przygotować -powiedziałam po czym się uśmiechnęłam -Ja jutro wyjeżdżam do Anglii. Na kilka lat -powiedział po czym opuścił głowę. -Przykro mi. Ale wiem jak mogę poprawić ci humor. -powiedziałam spokojnie. Ale z nutką smutku. -Jak? -spytał się patrząc na mnie wyczekująco -Tak -powiedziałam po czym złożyłam delikatny buziak na jego policzku. Od razu się zarumienił. -Udało ci się. -powiedział po czym uśmiechnął się do mnie. -Zagramy w coś? -spytałam się Adriena. -A co masz? -spytał się patrząc się na komputer. -Możemy zagrać w taką fajną komputerową grę. -powiedziałam po czym wyciągnęłam pudełko z grą. Szybko zaczęliśmy grę. Na początku Adrien nie wiedział o co chodzi. Ale gdy go o grałam kilka razy ogarnął się i zaczął jakoś grać. Ale znów wygrałam -Jak ty to robisz? -spytał się patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. -Tato mnie nauczył. A teraz ja go ogrywam -powiedziałam po czym wyłączyłam grę i zaczęliśmy opowiadać sobie żarty. -Dlaczego blondynka wkłada do zamrażarki gazetę? -spytałam się Adriena. -Nie wiem -powiedział uśmiechając się -Bo chce mieć świeże wieści -powiedziałam po czym zaczęłam się śmiać z Adrienem. Siedzieliśmy tak do 18 gdy zawołali nas rodzice. -Tak? -spytałam się stając na przeciwko swoich rodziców. -Jutro będziesz musiała się przeprowadzić -powiedział mój ojciec. -Ale gdzie? -spytałam się łamiącym się głosem. -Do cioci Jessi. Mieszka w Chinach -powiedziała moja mama. -Na ile? -spytałam się już prawie płacząc. -Na kilka lat -dalej już ich nie słuchałam tylko pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. Tam położyłem się na łóżko i zaczęłam płakać. Słyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi do pokoju ale to mało mnie obchodziło. Nawet mnie nie obchodziło czy to może być Adrien. Po prostu chciałam być sama. -Nie płacz -powiedział głos. Był to Adrien. -Ja mam nie płakać. Jak moi rodzice chcą się nie pozbyć. -powiedziałam wpadając w jeszcze głębszy płacz. Nikt nie mógł mi pomóc. To ja muszę sobie z tym poradzić. Rozdział 3 Gdy obudziłam się mój pokój był pusty. Nie było nic oprócz mebli. Był tylkoą jeden zestaw ubrań który mam dzisiaj założyć. Szybo założyłam te ubrania i uczesałam włosy w małego koka. -Marinette za chwilę jedziesz na lotnisko -usłyszałam głos mojej opiekunki -Już idę -powiedziałam po czym pobiegłam do kuchni. -Jesteś gotowa? -kiwnęłam głową. -To możecie jechać -powiedziała moja mama. Chciałam ją przytulić na pożegnanie ale ona nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. -Kocham cię -szepnełam po czym weszłam do wozu . -Jutro reszta rzeczy do ciebie do leci - powiedziała moja opiekunka na pożegnanie. Oczywiście sama mam lecieć samolotem. Cudnie. Weszłam na pokład samolotu i zajełam swoje miejsce. Zapiełam pasy i popatrzyłam się w okno. Nikogo tam nie widziałam. Nikt nawet się nie pożegnał. Gdy samolot wystartował założyłam swoje słuchawki i włączyłam muzykę. Po kilku godzinach wszystkie moje piosenki przesłuchałam już kilka razy. Znudziły mi się więc wyłączyłam muzykę. Słuchawki i telefon schowałam do bagażu podręcznego. Czyli do mojego plecaka. Siedziałam tak jeszcze 30 minut aż wreszcie dolecieliśmy do Chin. Wyszłam z latającej maszyny i ruszyłam po swój bagaż. Podobno jutro dojdzie reszta. Podeszła do mnie jakaś kobieta o niebieskich oczach i ślicznej skórze . -Ty jesteś Marinette? -spytała się (po francusku, patrząc na mnie. -Tak. Kim jesteś ? -spytałam się patrząc na kobietę -Jestem Jessica (+Dżesika, czytajcie te imię tak) Cheng. Siostra twojej mamy. -powiedziała uśmiechając się. -To będę u ciebie mieszkać? -spytałam się z smutkiem w głosie. -Tak. Dlaczego jesteś smutna? Przecież będzie fajnie. Pójdziesz po raz pierwszy do szkoły. Nie cieszysz się? -spytała się mnie z nadzieją. -Ja pójdę do szkoły? -od razu wrócił mi dobry humor. Ja będę chodzić do... Do prawdziwej szkoły. -Będziesz chodziła do klas Francuskiej. Chodzą ogólnie tam sami Francuzi i Francuzki. Mówią tam większości po Francusku i uczą się chińskiego. Jutro masz pierwszy dzień szkoły -powiedziała na jednym wdechu . -Będzie fajnie -powiedziałam po czym zabrałam swoją walizkę i mój plecak i ruszyłam za ciocią do jej auta. -Może ci pomóc z tą walizką? -spytała się patrząc na moją walizkę która była tylko o głowę mniejsza niż ja. -Nie trzeba. Dam radę -powiedziałam wyciągając rączkę walizki by prowadzić walizkę na kółkach. Gdy tak szłam wpadłam na jakiegoś chłopaka. Miał brązowe włosy i brązowe oczy. -Przepraszam to moja wina - (po Francusku ) gdy tylko powiedziałam to zrobił wielkie oczy -Nic nie szkodzi. To ty mówisz po Francusku? -(po Francusku) spytał się po czym zajrzał mi w oczy. -No tak. Jestem Francuską i będę mieszkać od dziś u mojej cioci w Chinach. -(po Francusku) powiedziałam po czym się uśmiechnęłam -Marii idziesz? -(po Francusku) spytała się moja ciocia podchodząc do mnie. Popatrzyła się na chłopaka i się uśmiechnęła. -Cześć Felix - (po Francusku) powiedziała machając do niego -Dzień dobry -(po Francusku) powiedziała ciocia Jessi -Widzę że poznałeś moją siostrzenice Marinette. Od dziś u mnie mieszka - (po Francusku) powiedziała uśmiechając się do mnie. Ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech. -Tak. Poznałem Marinette. Muszę iść śpiesze się - (po Francusku) powiedział po czym poszedł na lotnisko. Zdziwiłam się w końcu chłopak wyglądał na rok starszego a może iść sam na lotnisko? Ja w moim wieku nie mogę przejść sama przez pasy! Nie fer! -Jednak lepiej pomogę ci z tą walizką. - powiedziała po czym złapała za rączkę walizki i pociągnęła ją w stronę czerwonego auta. Szybko schowała ją do bagażnika. Otworzyła mi tylne drzwi za kierowcą i wpuściła do środka. Szybko usiadłam na wolne miejsce i zapiełam pasy. Rozdział 4 Gdy dojechaliśmy pod dom cioci Jessiki zauważyłam jak ludzie do niej machają. Wtedy ogarnął mnie smutek. Pamiętam tylko że ludzie mi machają tylko dlatego że jestem córką posiadaczy najlepszej piekarni w całej Europie. Tak naprawdę nie miałam żadnych przyjaciół. Nie! Ja miałam przyjaciela. Jedynego przyjaciela. Adriena. Tęsknię za nim. -Już jesteśmy -powiedziała ciocia wyrywając mnie z transu. -Ale śliczny -powiedziałam gdzie zobaczyłam niewielki żółty domek. Miał niewielkie podwórko, na podwórku była huśtawka i kilka drzew. Były też dwa niewielkie balkony. Domek niewielki ale na pewno ładny. -Zapomniałam się spytać. Czy lubisz psy? -spytała się nie pewnie. -Nie. Ja kocham je! -powiedziałam po czym uśmiechnęłam się. -To pewnie polubisz Pchełkę. Jest to młoda suczka. Nie ma jeszcze pół roku. Chciałabyś się nią opiekować? -spytała się mnie. -Tak. Rodzice nie chcieli nawet przyjąć do wiadomości że mogłabym opiekować się psem. -powiedziałam patrząc na nią (ciocie) smutnym wzrokiem. -Ale jesteś odpowiedzialna. -powiedziała po czym zgasła silnik samochodu. Wysiadła i otworzyła mi drzwi żebym wyszła. Odpiełam pasy i wyszłam z samochodu. Gdy weszłam do domu usłyszałam ciche szczekanie. -To Pchełka -powiedziała ciocia pomagając mi z walizką. -Ale słodki głosik. -powiedziałam targając walizkę z ciocią do mojego pokoju. Weszliśmy do niewielkiego pokoju. Były tam ciemno fioletowe ściany a na podłodze ciemne panele. Był tam też drzwiczki które prowadziły to mojej prywatnej łazienki. A nawet miałam swój balkon! Malutki, ale ładny. Znajdowały się tam doniczki. I kilka krzesełek(na balkonie). -Dziękuję -powiedziałam przytulając jak najmocniej moją ciocię. -Nie ma za co. Projektantka mody ma dobre a nawet bardzo dobre zarobki -powiedziała uśmiechając się szeroko. -To ty jesteś projektantką? Ja też chcę nią być! Nawet zaczynam już projektować -powiedziałam radośnie. -Może kiedyś nauczę cię szyć. A teraz wypadku swoje rzeczy i zejdź do salonu. Zjemy pizzę na kolację -powiedziała po czym wyszła. Nigdy nie miałam pokoju który podobał mi się tak bardzo jak ten. Ten pokój był w moim stylu. Ciemne kolory i śliczne czarne detaly ślicznie się komponowały. Gdy byłam już wypakowana zeszłam do salonu jak prosiła mnie ciocia. I zauważyłam tam zauważyłam tam dwie duże pizzę i butelkę coli. -Wygląda smakowicie prawda? -spytała się ciocia. -No tak. Mogę do cioci mówić Jessi? -spytałam się spuszczając głowę. -Tak. Ale przy innych mów do mnie Ciociu. Okej? -powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach. Pokiwałam głową. Jessi nalała nam coli -nałożyła na kawałek pizzy. Zaczęliśmy jeść. Po kolacji Jessi dała mi dużo książek, słownik i przybory szkolne. -Dziękuję powiedziałam ściskając ją. -Nie ma za co. -powiedziała po czym pomogła mi nanieść książki, słownik i przybory szkolne. Rozdział 5 Gdy Jessica wszystko mi wytłumaczyła odnośnie szkoły. Dowiedziałam się że będę chodzić do klasy mieszanej (+do takiej klasy chodzą dziewczęta i chłopcy). Niektóre lekcje będę miała łączone z równoległą klasą. Bardzo się cieszę. Będę mogła poznać wiele innych osób. Ale na początku będę miała problem by do kogoś zagadać bo jestem zbyt nieśmiała. -Jutro ubierz się ładnie. Trzeba zrobić dobre wrażenie w szkole. Ale teraz idź się myć. Jutro musisz wcześnie wstać -powiedziała po czym wyszła z mojego pokoju. Szybko zabrałam swój ręcznik i pieżame po czym ruszyłam do łazienki by zabrać prysznic. Gdy skończyłam się myć wyszłam z łazienki i wskoczyłam na łóżko. Szybko zasnełam. RANO Obudziłam się samodzielnie. Była szósta rano a ja lekcje mam na 8. Wstałam i od razu zaczęłam czesać włosy. Miałam iść w rozpuszczonych ale uczesałam je w małego luźnej koka. Założyłam różową bluzkę i szare leginsy, do tego fioletowy plecak i najzwyklejsze trampki do kostek. -Już jestem -powiedziałam wchodząc do kuchni. -Już jesteś. Za chwilę masz lekcję. Ale najpierw zjedz śniadanie -powiedziała podając mi talerz z jajecznicą i telefon dotykowy. -Po co mi to? -spytałam się oglądając telefon. -W Chinach pewnie ci się przyda -powiedziała podając mi jeszcze sok jabłkowy. Szybko go wypiłam. -A tu masz pieniądze. Też ci się przydadzą. -powiedziała wręczając mi portfel. -Dzięki. -powiedziałam ściskając ją mocno. -A teraz idź do szkoły. Tu masz klucze do domu. Mój numer masz zapisany jako "ciocia Jessica", szkoła jest na ulicy Głogowskiej 26. A teraz, idź -powiedziała przytulając mnie mocno. Szybko wyszłam z domu i zaczęłam iść w stronę ulicy Głogowskiej. Gdy tak szłam wpadłam na jakąś dziewczynę miała brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. -Lepiej uważaj! -(po Chińsku) krzyczała dziewczyna. -Ja przepraszam. Naprawdę nie chciałam -(po Chińsku ) powiedziałam spuszczając głowę. -Lepiej by się to nie powtórzyło -(po Chińsku) powiedziała po czym odeszła. Sprawdziłam która godzina. Gdy sprawdziłam okazało się że zostało mi 10 minut. Zaczęłam panikować w końcu nie wiedziałam która gdzie jest moja szkoła. -Wie pan gdzie jest ulica Głogowska? -(po Chińsku) pytałam się jakiegoś pana -Musi panienka iść w lewo tuż za rogiem. -(po Chińsku) powiedział po czym odszedł. Szybko poszłam tam gdzie wytłumaczył mi mężczyzna. Szybko doszłam na ulice Głogowską. Szybko znalazłam moją szkołe. Szybko weszłam do głównego korytarzu. Zaczęłam poszukiwać gabinetu dyrektora. -Czy czegoś szukasz? -(po Chińsku) spytała się mnie jakaś szatynka. -Poszukuje gabinetu dyrektora -(po Chińsku) powiedziałam troszkę nieśmiało. -Zaprowadzę cię - (po Chińsku) powiedziała po czym złapała mnie za rękę i zaprowadziła do dyrektora. -Ale teraz musisz powiedzieć czy idziesz do Francuskiej klasy czy normalnej - (po Chińsku) powiedziała po czym uśmiechnęła się. -Do Francuskiej -(po Chińsku) powiedziałam po czym się uśmiechęłam -Ja chodzę do Chińskiej. Powiem ci szczerze że doskonale umiesz mówić po Chińsku -(po Chińsku) powiedziała uśmiechając się miło. -Dzięki. A teraz pa. -( po Chińsku) powiedziałam po czym weszłam do gabinetu dyrektora. Rozdział 6 -Dzień dobry -(po Chińsku) powiedziałam po czym się uśmiechęłam. -Dzień dobry. Panienka to Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Masz uczestniczyć do klasy Francuskiej? - (po Chińsku) spytał się dla pewności. -Tak to ja - (po Chińsku) powiedziałam patrząc na gabinet. Był cały czerwony. Niektóre elementy były czarne. Spodobał mi się. -Emma cię zaprowadzi -(po Chińsku) powiedział po czym do gabinetu weszła szarooka kobieta. Zaprowadziła mnie pod salę 222 c. Zapukała po czym weszła do środka. Chwilę była tam po czym zaprosiła mnie do środka klasy. -Marinette opowiedz coś o sobie -(+jak nie piszę po jakim języku to mówi to po Francuzku) powiedziała uśmiechnięta rudowłosa kobieta. -Więc jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pochodzę z Paryża. Wczoraj przyjechałam tu by zamieszkać u mojej cioci Jessici Cheng -powiedziałam nerwowo po czym się uśmiechęłam -Proszę siadaj na wolne miejsce -powiedziała miło. Wtedy szarooka kobieta która mnie tu przyprowadziła wyszła z sali. Usiadłam sama w ostatniej ławce. Jak się okazało to trafiłam na lekcje Chińskiego. Byłam w tym bardzo dobra. Gdy lekcja się skończyła zaczęłam pakować swoje książki. Bardzo wolno pakuje swoje książki. Gdy byłam już spakowana zabrałam swój plecak i wyszłam z sali. Wtedy podszedł do mnie brunet którego spotkałam wczoraj na lotnisku. -Cześć Marinette. Jak pierwsza lekcja? -spytał się uśmiechając się. -Nawet dobrze. Miałam Chiński. Co teraz masz? -spytałam się uśmiechając się wesoło. -Plastykę -powiedział po czym podszedł do nas (+do Felixa i Marii) jakiś chłopak. -Cześć piękna. Cześć głupku -powiedział blondyn o niebieskich oczach -Odczep się -powiedział Felix. O co im chodzi -Felix? Za prowadzisz mnie pod salę od plastyki? -spytałam się niepewnie. -No jasne. Masz teraz plastykę? -spytał się prowadząc pod salę od plastyki -Tak. Ty chyba też -powiedziałam uśmiechając się. -Czyli będziemy mieli łączone. Chodzisz do czwartej klasy? -spytał się z iskierką radości. -Tak. A ty do piątej? -spytałam się nie pewnie -Nie. Ja chodzę do czwartej. Ale do czwartej b. do tej klasy chodzą sami chłopacy. Dziewczyn jest za mało by tworzyli jedną klasę. -powiedział zatrzymując się pod klasą 129 -Czyli dlatego w mojej klasie jest tylko pięć dziewczyn? Ze mną 6? -spytałam się śmiejąc. -No tak -odparł rozbawiony Felix. Wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Szybko weszliśmy razem do klasy. -Wiedzę że mamy nową uczennicę. Proszę opowiedz coś o sobie -powiedziała nauczycielka. Weszłam na środek klasy -Tak więc. Jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Przeprowadziłam się to do mojej cioci. Będę mieszkać w Chinach przez jakieś kilka lat. Może nawet tu będę studiować. Pochodzę z Paryża. Lubię projektować i śpiewać -powiedziałam po czym się uśmiechnęłam. -Tak więc Marinette. Usiądź do Felixa. Do drugiej ławki -powiedziała nauczycielka. Szybko wykonałam polecenie. Reszta lekcji mineła spokojnie. Gdy byłam w drodze do domu zaczepił mnie niebieskooki blondyn. -Cześć- powiedział uśmiechając się -Cześć -powiedziałam po czym przy spieszyłam kroku -Dlaczego uciekasz? -spytał się mnie łapiąc mnie za nadgarstek. -Obiecałam cioci że po szkole przyjdę prosto do domu -powiedziałam spokojnie. Przecież nie może wyczuć mojego zdenerwowania -Gdzie moje maniery? Jestem Jon (czyt. Dżon) Bourgeois. Też pochodzę z Paryża. Mój wujek jest burmistrzem -powiedział uśmiechając się. -Fajnie. A teraz puść mnie! Bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy -powiedziałam po czym wyrwałam rękę z jego uścisku i uciekłam. Po pięciu minutach byłam w moim domu. Weszłam zadyszana -Cześć ciociu. Mogę iść z pchełką na spacer? -spytałam się pełna nadziei. -Marinette. Pchełka jest jeszcze za mała na spacery. Ale jeśli chcesz możesz iść z nią na podwórko -powiedziała uśmiechając się (Jessica) -Oczywiście że chcę -powiedziałam po czym zabrałam Pchełkę na ręce wyniosłam na podwórko. Po dwudziestu minutach byłam padnięta. Ale szczęśliwa. Zabrałam Pchełkę spowrotem do domu i dałam jej karmy oraz wody. Gdy wychodziłam po schodach widziałam jak pije wodę. Gdy weszłam do pokoju, przestałam się w różową bokserkę i dżinsowe krótkie spodenki. Włosy zaś spiełam w wysokiego kucyka. Szybko wyciągnęłam swojego laptopa z mojej walizki i zaczęłam przeglądać e-maila. Dostałam tylko kilka sztuk wiadomości. Rozdział 7 Ale zauważyłam tam jedną wiadomość od mamy. Pisze że mogę zostać u cioci dopóki będę chciała. No i oczywiście ciocia. Bardzo polubiłam ciocie Jessi. Jest bardzo przyjazna. Miła i mogę z nią o wszystkim porozmawiać. -Marinette! Choć tu na chwilę -krzyczała Jessi z kuchni. -Tak? -spytałam się będąc już w pokoju -Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł -powiedziała po czym wpuściła tego kogoś do środka. Był to Felix (+kto by się spodziewał?) z uśmiechem na ustach. -Marinette. Może byś miała ochotę wybrać się ze mną na spacer do parku? -spytał się z nadzieją -Z chęcią. A możesz chwilę zaczekać? -spytałam się uśmiechając promienie -Tak -powiedział po czym zaczął rozmowę z Jessi. Szybko pobiegłam do mojego pokoju. Tam założyłam moje ulubione szare trampki. Zabrałam też moją torebkę z pieniędzmi i z telefonem po czym zeszłam na dół. -Już jestem -powiedziałam po czym pożegnałam się z ciocią i wyszłam. -Jak podobają ci się Chiny? -spytał się prowadząc mnie do parku. -Bardzo fajne. Tylko szkoda że nie ma tu mojego przyjaciela. Brakuje mi go -powiedziałam lekko smutna. Gdy Felix usłyszał o moim przyjacielu spuścił głowę. -Rozumiem -powiedział smutny -Był to mój pierwszy i jedyny przyjaciel. Poznałam go jeden dzień przed wyjazdem tu. Pierwszy raz mogłam z kimś porozmawiać w moim wieku. Nawet ty nie jesteś w moim wieku -powiedziałam uśmiechając się nerwowo. -Jesteś młodsza o rok? Prawda? Tak szczeże mówiąc to pierwszy raz mogę sobie z kimś porozmawiać -powiedział uśmiechając się. -Tak jestem młodsza. Cieszysz się -powiedziałam zła. Przecież to nie moja wina że rodzice puścili mnie rok wcześniej. Już chciałam odejść ale Felix złapał mnie za rękę. -Przepraszam. Ja nie chciałem być natarczywy -powiedział lekko zdenerwowany. -Wybaczam -powiedziałam uśmiechając się -To gdzie idziemy? -spytał się mnie uśmiechnięty -Może pójdziemy na gofry? -spytałam się uśmiechając -Pewnie. Wiem gdzie jest fajna kawiarenka -powiedział po czym pociągnął mnie w stronę wyjścia z parku. --A czy zamierzasz wrócić kiedyś do Paryża -spytał się mnie Felix. Te pytanie mnie trochę zdziwiło. -Nie wiem. Wtedy nie będę mogła wrócić do szkoły. Znowu będę miała zakazy. Znów będę musiała udawać kogoś kim nie jestem. Może kiedyś. Ale na pewno przez podstawówkę będę chodziła tu do szkoły. Dalej to nie wiem -powiedziałam uśmiechając się.. Reszta drogi mineła bez rozmów. Doszliśmy do małej kawiarenki tam zakupiliśmy po jednym gofru na głowę. Zaczęliśmy jeść. Zaczęliśmy delektować się pysznym smakiem. -Jak ci smakuje? -spytał się popijając gofra mlekiem. -Bardzo dobre -powiedziałam oblizując palce. -Widzę -powiedział rozbawiony. Gdy skończyliśmy jeść kposzliśmy zapłacić. Felix nie dał mi zapłacić. Byłam na niego zła. Ale szybko mi przeszło -A teraz odprowadzę cię do domu -powiedział łapiąc mnie za rękę -Chyba dam radę dojść sama. -powiedziałam uśmiechając się -No.. Chyba.. Ja wolę mieć pewność. Przecież jesteś moją przyjaciółką -powiedział uśmiechając się -A ty moim przyjacielem -powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Szliśmy spokojnie do puki nie wpadł na mnie Jon. Nie zwracałam uwagi na niego dopuki nie złapał mnie za rękę. Perspektywa Felix'a Szliśmy spokojnie dopuki Jon nie złapał Marii za rękę. Widziałem że boli ją ta ręka wiec pomogłem wyrwać jej ta rękę z jego uścisku. -Choć -powiedziałem łapiąc ją za rękę. Ale nie tak jak Jon. Tylko bardziej delikatnie. -Boli -powiedziała łamiącym się głosem . -Przepraszam -powiedziałem puszczając jej dłoń. -Nie przez ciebie. Przez niego. Boli mnie lekko -powiedziała łapiąc się za obolałą ręką -Ale i tak przepraszam. Powinienem cię obronić -powiedziałem smutny. To przeze mnie boli ją ręka. Rozdział 8 -To nie przez ciebie. To przez Jon'a -powiedziała uśmiechając się. Powiedziała przez resztę drogi szliśmy w ciszy. -Może przed szkołą przyjść po ciebie? -spytał się z nadzieję w głosie. -Pewnie -powiedziała po czym mnie przytuliła. -Do jutra -powiedziała otwierając drzwi do domu. -Pa -powiedziałem i wtedy Marinette weszła do środka swego domu. Chwilę tak stałem pod drzwiami. Ale szybko się ogarnęłem gdy dostałem SMSa. Był ld mamy. Pisała tam że mam już wracać do domu. Szybko zacząłem iść w stronę domu. Od domu Marii zajęło mi to jakieś 5 minut spacerem. Szybko weszłem do domu i przewitałem się z rodzicami. Szybko pobiegłem do swojego pokoju. Szybko odrobiłam lekcje i poszłem się przewietrzyć. Chodziłem tak kilkanaście minut ale wreście wróciłem się do domu. Moja mama zrobiła mi tosty. Szybko je zjadłem. Odprawiłem wieczorną rutynę i od razu położyłem się spać. RANO Gdy wstałem to od razu zacząłem się szykować -Zaraz będę iść po Marinette -mówiłem do siebie szeptem. Jak wariat. Po kilkunastu minutach byłem już gotowy. Szybko spakowałam potrzebne przybory i poszłem po Marinette. Gdy byłem pod drzwZwykły tekstiami. Szybko zapukałem. Otworzyła mi Marinette -Cześć -powiedziała do mnie uśmiechając się -Witaj -powiedziałem z uśmiechem -Ciociu ja już idę -powiedziała po czym złapała fioletowy plecak i wyszła na ganek. Szybko zamknęła drzwi i ruszyła że mną pod szkołę. -Może powinnam znaleść też innych znajomych? Przecież nie będziesz chciał ciągle za mną łazić -powiedziała smutno . -Będę chciał. U wież mi -powiedziałem uśmiechając się. -To teraz prowadź pod salę gdzie zazwyczaj jest wychowanie fizyczne -powiedziała z uśmiechem. -Znowu masz łączone -powiedziałem uśmiechając się -Z kim? -spytam się ciekawska -Ze mną -powiedziałem po czym Marii się do mnie przytuliła. Odwzajemniłem przytulas. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje szybko rozeszliśmy się do szatni. Ja do męskiej a Marii do damskiej. Gdy wyszłem zobaczyłem jak Jon podrywa Marinette. Nie chcę by Jon skrzywdził moją przyjaciółkę. Szybko podeszłem do nich - Jak będziemy pracować w parach to będziesz ze mną w parze? -spytałem się robiąc maślane oczka. Przynajmniej próbowałem -Chętnie -powiedziała uśmiechając się. Za jej uśmiech oddałbym wszystko. Ważne jest żeby twoja przyjaciółka się uśmiechała -Dzisiaj pogramy w parach w siatkówkę. Szybko do bierzcie się w pary -powiedział pan od w-fu -To choć -powiedziała (Marinette) ciągnąc mnie za rękę. Ma dużo siły jak na rok młodszą. Ale mi nie przeszkadza że jest młodsza. Ważne jest że jest moja przyjaciółką. Na początku graliśmy przeciwko Jon'emu i jakieś brunetce. A na koniec z dwoma blondynkami. Ciągle wygrywaliśmy. Oczywiście dzięki Marii. To ona ma talent. PO LEKCJACH Po lekcjach odprowadziłem Marinette do domu. A sam poszłem do swojego. Perspektywa Marinette Dzisiaj jadę z Jessi do sklepu. Postanowiłam zmienić swój styl. Nie całkowicie. Ale przynajmniej troszkę. Chcę wreście być sobą. Nie jakąś księżniczką! I to jeszcze różową! Ja jestem sobą. Troszkę zwariowaną i dziwną. Ale sobą. Szybko odłożyłam mój plecak i usiadłam do auta mojej cioci. Szybko zapiełam pasy bezpieczeństwa. Rozdział 9 Gdy byłyśmy już na parkingu sklepowym odpiełam pasy i wysiadłam z czerwonego samochodu. Szybko poznałam za ciocią do jakiegoś sklepu. Gdy tam weszłam otworzyłam buzię. -Wybieraj co chcesz -powiedziała Jessica -No dobrze -powiedziałam troszkę speszona. Ciocia złapała mnie za rękę i zaciągnęła do alejki z sukienkami. Szybko ściągnęła kilka z wieszaków Wręczyła mi je i wepchneła do przebieralni. Kazała mi w każdej się pokazać. Wszystkie pasowały na mnie. Najbardziej spodobała mi się ciemno fioletowa rozkloszowana u dołu, ramiączka były 3/4 - Pasują? -spytała się podekscytowana Jessica. -Tak -po wiedziałam zakładając swoje ubrania. Zabrała ubrania i zaniosła je do kasy. Usłyszałam że powiedziała kupuje. Potem było tak z bliskimi, t-shirt'ami, spódniczkami, bluzami, spodenkami i z spodniami. Później dała mi kartę kredytową i kazała mi coś wybrać. Najpierw kupiłam bieliznę później akcesoria do włosów. Takie jak gumki, spinki i szczotki do włosów. Kupiłam też bransoletkę oraz kilka par butów. Potem poszłam szukać cioci. Znalazłam ją obok samochodu. Szybko zapokaowałyśmy siatki z zakupami i pojechaliśmy do domu. Reszte dnia zajmowałam się wypadkowaniem zakupów. Teraz to muszę wykorzystać garderobę od mojej cioci. Jak ciuchy był już poukładane poszłam zjeść kolację. Po pysznej kolacji poszłam do łazienki. Szybko się wykąpałam, założyłam piżamę i ułożyłam się wygodnie na łóżku. Nim się zorientowałam zasnełam. KILKA LAT PÓŹNIEJ (ta magia czasu) RANEK Obudziły mnie jakieś hałasy. Nie zwróciłam na nie uwagi. Ale ktoś usiadł na moje łóżko. Domyśliłam się kto zakłóca mój sen -Przecież jest sobota -powiedziałam zaspanym głosem -Poprawka! Sobota będzie dopiero po jutrze. Dziś jest czwartek -powoedział Felix z rozbawieniem. Wtedy ogarnęłam że zaraz będę spóźniona więc szybko wstałam z łóżka. I pobiegłam w stronę szafy -Nie zaspałaś. Ja przyszłem wcześniej by cię obudzić. Szkoła zaczyna się dopiero za półtora godziny -powoedział rozbawiony -Osz ty! -krzyknełam i żuciłam w niego poduszką która leżała na podłodze -Ubierz jakąś sukienkę, jest gorąco -powoedział uśmiechając się -Ta jasne. W sukience widziałeś mnie ostatnio kiedy? Założe spódniczkę i jakąś bluzeczkę -powiedziałam uśmiechając się -No dobrze -powiedział kładąc się na MOJE łóżko. Zaśmiałam się pod nosem i poszłam do garderoby. Zabrałam czarną, rozkloszoną spódniczkę z granatowym paskiem i błękitną luźną bluzkę z rękawem 2/4. Gdy miałam już gotowe ubranie szybko poszłam do łazienki. Tam szybko założyłam moje ubranie i rozczesałam włosy. Zrobiłam lekki makijaż a tak naprawdę założyłam błyszczyk o truskawkowym smaku. Gdy wyszłam zobaczyłam jak Fenix'owi szczena opada. Szybko zrobiłam luźne, małe, dwa warkoczyki, zabrałam mój czarny plecak i złapałam Felixa za łape by poszedł ze mną zjeść śniadanie -Znowu ci się udało -powiedziała rozbawiona Jessica -Ale o co chodzi? -spytałam się zdziwiona -Gdy ja przychodzę to wstajesz a jak twoja ciocia przychodzi do nie wstajesz -powiedział rozbawiony Felix -No... może prawda -powiedziałam z rumieńcem na twarzy -A teraz po proszę o dwie porcje śniadania -powiedziałam do mojej cioci -Jak zwykle... Dzisiaj są naleśniki z owocami -powiedziała podając mi i Felix'owi talerze z naleśnikami -Dziękujemy -powiedzieliśmy jak dzieci z zerówki -Szybko zjadajcie i szybko do szkoły -powiedziała Jessica. Na co ja i Felix tylko przytakneliśmy. Szybko zjadłam swoje naleśniki z winogronami i zabrałam jednego Felix'owi -To moje -powiedział z udawaną złością -Przepraszam -powiedziałam oblizując palce po naleśniku -No dobra. A teraz trzeba iść do szkoły -powiedział uśmiechając się -Ciociu ja idę -krzyknełam po czym złapalam swój czarny plecak i wybiegłam z domu. A teraz takie pytanko Czy chcecje (l. mn. bo myśle że jest tam więcej) dzisiaj taki bonusik w postaci rozdziału 10? Czekam na odpowiedź w komach. Pozdrawiam 3 osoby za 0 przeciw Więc piszę rozdział 10 Rozdział 10 bonusik Wiedziałam że Felix mnie goni. Dlatego biegłam. Biegłam bez patrzenia pod nogi i dlatlego musiałam spotkać się z chodnikiem. Gdy Felix dogonił mnie szybko pomógł mi wstać -Nic ci nie jest? -spytał zaniepokojony -Jest ok. -powiedziałam uśmiechając się i otrzepując się z kurzu. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Dalej do szkoły szliśmy powoli. PO LEKCJACH Dzisiaj przyjechała po mnie Jessica. Miałam z nią pojechać na pokaz nowej kolekcji. Kilka projektów było moich. Jechaliśmy tak w ciszy. Ale wyjechała nam ciężarówka. Jessica nie zdążyła wyhamować ale obróciła auto tak by ona dostała ciężarówką. Później pamiętam tylko jak dostałam czymś w głowę i to co powiedziała moja ciocia -Marinette, jesteś najlepszą dziewczyną jaką spotkałam. Kocham cię i dlatego to zrobiłam. Masz być taka jaka ty chcesz a nie taka jaka chcą inni. Wiedz że cię . kocham i dlatego to dla ciebie zrobiłam. Kocham -powiedziała po czym chyba zemdlałam. Później obudziłam się w szpitalu. Dowiedziałam się że jestem w Chinach i że Pchełka zdechła. Codziennie też odwiedzał mnie Felix. Ale wyprowadził się do Paryża kilka miesięcy temu. Moja śpiączka trwała nieco mniej niż rok. Podobno miałam małe i to marne szanse na przeżycie. Ale jednak udało mi się -Jak się czujesz? -spytała mnie jakaś kobieta o niebieskich oczach -Dobrze? -przyjrzałam się kobiece. Rozpoznałam w niej moja mamę -Wreście się obudziałaś -powiedział mężczyzna w którym rozpoznałam moich rodziców -Mama? Tata? -spytałam się ich zszokowana. Nie mogę uwierzyć -To my kochanie. Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie nie długo wrócisz do Paryża -powiedziała moja mama. -Ale ja.. Nie chcę. Ja wolę zostać tutaj z ciocią Jessicą -powiedziałam smutna -Ciocia Jessica nie żyje -powiedział mój tato. Widać że smutno mu z tego powodu -Ale jak to możliwe? Ona musi żyć -powiedziałam płacząc. Wtedy do sali wszedł jakiś mężczyzna -Lekarze mówią że jutro wypiszą ją ze szpitala -powiedział z powagą w głosie -Dziękuję Gabrielu -powiedziała moja mama. Po chwili lekarze zrobili mi badania. Gdy było po badaniach zasnełam zmęczona. RANEK Gdy się obudziłam wypisano mnie że szpitala. Później miałam 2 godziny na zebraniu swoich rzeczy z domu cioci Jessici bo miałam lecieć do Francji. Zabrałam wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Zdjęcia, ubrania, maszynę do szycia, materiały, nicie, igły, poduszki i wszystko co mogłam. Gdy miałam już wszystko zabrano mnie i moje rzeczy i wsadzono do samolotu którym miałam polecieć do Paryża. Gdy się obudziłam kazano wysiadać z samolotu. Wykonałam polecenie i zabrałam swoje bagaże. Na lotnisku czekała na mnie moja mama. Na jej widok się rozpłakałam -Wszystko się ułoży -powoedziała głaszcząc mnie po moich atramentowych włosach -Jak możesz tak mówić! Nigdy więcej nie przytule się do cioci Jessici, nie pogłaszcze pchełki -ciężko oddychałam i płakałam -A chcesz iść do szkoły? Teraz będziesz chodziła że swoimi rówieśnikami. Adrien też tam będzie chodził. Wszystko się ułoży -powiedziała po czym zapanowała moje bagaże do samochodu i pojechała. Oczywiście dojechaliśmy pod piekarnie. Szybko zabrałam swoje rzeczy i poszłam do mojego pokoju. Oczywiście był różowy. Rozdział 11 Ten rozdział dedykuję Koniara2.0 i dziękuję za taką motywacje w postaci twoich komentarzy. Bez przeciągania zapraszam na rozdział 11. Nie zwracałam na to uwagi, wyparowałam swoje rzeczy zabrałam pieżame i ruszyłam pod prysznic. Gdy byłam już czysta poszłam do kuchni -Jutro pójdziesz do szkoły -powoedział mój tato -Wszystko masz już w pokoju -powiedziała mama -No dobrze -powiedziałam po czym zabrałam ciastko i poszłam spać. RANO Obudziłam się z pomocą mojego budzika. Szybko założyłam ciemno fioletową bluzkę i ciemne dżinsy, oraz czarne trampki. Włosy uczesałam w dwa kucyki. Zabrałam kilka książek i tablet ze specjalnym rysikiem. Szybko zabrałam mój czarny plecak i ruszyłam do mojej szkoły. Mam chodzić do pierwszej gimnazjum. A tak naprawdę do końcówki pierwszej gimnazjum. Gdy byłam w szkole zauważyłam że podchodzi do mnie jakaś dziewczyna -Pomóc ci w czymś? Jestem Rose -powiedziała uśmiechnięta blondynka -Gdzie jest sala 11? -spytałam się lekko uśmiechając się -Ty jesteś nowa? Zaprowadzę cię -powieziała niebieskooka -Tak. Ja jestem Marinette. I dzięki -powiedziałam idąc za Rose -Tutaj -powiedziała pokazując mi sale numerem 11. Szybko weszłam do sali. I zobaczyłam kilka wolnych miejsc. Podeszłam do piwnookiej w okularach która siedziała sama w drugiej ławce -Mogę z tobą usiąść? -spytałam się spuszczając głowę -Jasne -powiedziała uśmiechając się -Jestem Marinette ale mów mi Marii -powiedziałam smutno uśmiechając się -A ja jestem Alya. Czy coś się stało? -spytała się z zaniepokojoną miną -Po prostu życie dało mi znowu w kość. Gdy byłam w czwartej klasie musiałam wyjechać od rodziny do Chin do mojej cioci. Tam miałam psa i przyjaciela. Później miałam wypadek z moją ciocią. Moja ciocia nie przeżyła a ja zapadłam w śpiączkę na rok -powiedziałam uśmiechając się smutno. Ona tylko mnie przytuliła -Przykro mi -powiedziała odrywając się ode mnie. Resztę przerwy rozmawiałyśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje do klasy weszła nauczycielka z jakimś blondynem -Dzisiaj przywitamy nowego ucznia oraz nową uczennice -powiedziała nauczycielka -Marinette choć tu -powiedziała wskazując na mnie. Gdy już stałam na środku klasy nauczycielka kazała nam się przestawić -Tak więc nazywam się Adrien Agrest, jestem modelem mojego taty -powiedział blondyn uśmiechając się -Jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng -powiedziałam uśmiechając się smutno -Zajmijcie miejsca -powiedziała nauczycielka. Szybko zajęłam miejsce obok Aly i czekałam na koniec lekcji. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek spakowałam książki i ruszyłam na korytarz. Tylko nie wiedziałam gdzie mam lekcje więc podeszłam do jakiegoś blondyna i spytałam się o drogę i sali 32. Szybko mi podpowiedział i ruszyłam pod następną klasę. Gdy byłam pod klasą usiadłam pod klasą i zaczęłam wspominać dawne czasy. Ale ktoś musiał przerwać moją ciszę -Czy wszystko gra? -spytał się zaniepokojony blondyn (+tak dla jasności to Adrien( -A jak myślisz? Kto normalny siedzi na przerwie sam pod klasą? -spytałam się sarkastycznie -No nie wiem. .... Ty -powiedział uśmiechając się szeroko. Ale ja wspominałam o tym dniu gdy pierwszy raz poszłam z Felix'em na gofry -Co się stało? -spytał się wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Gdy nic nie powiedziałam usiadł obok mnie na ławce i czekał aż odpowiem -Niech cię to nie obchodzi -powiedziałam po czym spłynęła po moim policzku drobna łezka. Szybko ją wytarłam. Nie chcę pokazywać mojej słabości -Powiedz mi ....proszę -powiedział spuszczając głowę -To moja sprawa -powiedziałam odchodząc do biblioteki. W Chinach biblioteka była światynią. Trzeba było tam być cicho. Ciekawe jak tu jest. Zdawałam sobie pytania, szłam uważnie patrząc pod nogi by o nic się nie potknąć. Tu nikt by mi nie pomógł. Tęsknię za tamtymi latami. Co bym zrobiła żeby znowu zobaczyć rozbawienie Felixa. Gdy byłam przy nim nie umiał zachować powagi. Podobnie miałam też ja. Ale ja sobie z tym radziłam. Pamiętam że najbardziej lubił śpiewać. Albo słuchać jak ktoś inny śpiewa. Resztę lekcji minęło spokojnie Dopuki nie wpadłam na jakiegoś chłopaka wychodząc ze szkoły -Lepiej uważaj -powoedział blondyn -Przepraszam -powiedziałam spuszczając głowę. Ale zdążyłam przyjrzeć się bliżej chłopakowi na którego wpadłam. Rozdział 12 Bez wątpienia był to Jon. Ale dlaczego akurat on? Na złość mi to zrobili? Czy jak? -Uważaj lepiej -powiedział szorstko. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło ale musiałam jakoś mu dogadać Choć wiem że to zły pomysł. Zawsze w takiej sytuacji pomagał mi Felix. Ale go tu nie ma więc... -Oczep się ode mnie Jon. Po co tu przyszłeś? Co? -spytałam się czerwona ze złości -Kto ma taki nie wyposażony język? A to ty Marinette? A gdzie jest twój chłopak do pomocy? Co język ci odebrano? -zapytał się zadowolny ze swojego wyczynu. Nawet nie miałam zamiaru się do niego odzywać. Bo w końcu nie będę go prowokować. I zabolało mnie jak on powiedział o Felix'ie. To nie był "chłopak do pomocy" on był moim przyjacielem. Chciałam być uciec ale nie było mi to dane. Wpadłam na blondyna o zielonych oczach. Nie no! Jeszcze go mi tu brakuje! Ja chcę po prostu znowu móc się przytulić do mojej cioci. Porozmawiać z Felix'em i pogłaskać Pchełkę -Wszystko dobrze? -spytał się z troską w głosie -A jak myślisz? -powiedział szorstko po czym ruszyłam do domu. Gdy byłam już w domu położyłem się na moje łóżko i zasnęłam. Jestem zmęczona tym wszystkim. Mam tego wszystkiego dosyć -Marii. Ktoś do ciebie przyszedł -powiedziała moja mama -Niech wejdzie do mojego pokoju -powiedziałam zachrypniętym głosem. A wtedy usłyszałam jak ktoś wchodzi do mojego pokoju przez klapę w podłodze -Jak się czujesz Marii? -spytała się Alya -Mogło być lepiej -powoedziałam siadając na moim łóżku. Klepnełam (+czy jakoś tak) kilka razy miejsce obok mnie. Aly'a szybko usiadła obok mnie. Po czym poczułam że mnie obejmuje prawą ręką -Co się stało pod szkołą? -spytała się nieśmiło -Jon Bourgeois się stał. Wróg numer jeden. Jeszcze z Chin. Zawsze mi dokuczał a wtedy pomagał mi Felix. On wszystkim pomagał. Brakuje mi go -powiedziałam przez łzy -Ty go kochasz -powiedziała uśmiechając się -Ale jak brata. To mój przyjaciel. Jest o rok starszy. Zawsze mi pomagał gdy miałam problem. Nawet przychodził do mnie rano i mnie budził -powiedziałam już w lepszym humorze. Resztę dnia spędziłyśmy w moim pokoju. Jak był późniejszy wieczór Alya musiała iść. Dzisiaj wyjeżdża na miesiąc do Niemiec na jakiś kurs dla blogerek. Więc się z nią pożegnałam i odprawiłam wieczorną rutynę. Po czym zasnełam. RANO Oczywiście za spałam. Czy nie można zacząć lepiej dnia? Szybko założyłam ciemno fioletową sukienkę z srebrnym paskiem i srebrne baleriny. Włosy uczesałam w małego koka. Szybko chwyciłam za swój czarny plecak i ruszyłam do szkoły. Gdy przechodziłam przez piekarnie pożegnałam się z rodzicami i wzięłam od taty drożdżówkę (+czy dobrze napisałam?). Byłam już pod szkołą i zdążyłam cudem na pierwszą lekcję. Jakoś przetrwałam do przerwy obiadowej. Szybko ruszyłam do stołówki by kupić sobie jedzenie. Stałam w kolejce. Kupiłam sobie jabłko, sok pomarańczowy i 2 kanapki z szynką i serem. Zajęłam wolny stolik i zaczęłam jeść. Gdy już kończyłam do mego stolika dosiadł się Jon -Czego? -spytałam pijąc sok pomarańczowy -Dlaczego wczoraj uciekłaś? -spytał się z uśmiechem na ustach -Bo nie miałam zamiaru słuchać co mówisz o moim przyjaciu -powiedziałam po czym zabrałam jabłko z tacki po czym samą myśl tackę podłożyłam na inne tacki. Po czym wyszłam z stołówki. Usiadlam na jednej z ławek na korytarzu i zaczęłam jeść jabłko. Po chwili zamiast jabłka był sam ogryzek. Więc szybko go wyżuciłam do kosza a wtedy zobaczyłam że Jon wyzywa Rose (+niebieskooka dziewczyna którą Marinette poznała pierwszego dnia w tej szkole). Szybko pobiegłam tam i zaczęłam ją bronić -Jak tak możesz? -spytałam się z odrazą Jon'a -Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi -powiedział po czym znowu zaczął krzyczeć na małą blondynkę. Nie mogłam tak tego puścić płazem -Zostaw ją -powiedziałam stanowczo wtedy do Jon'a podeszła jakąś blondyna z niebieskimi oczami i z toną tapety na twarzy -Czego ta pokraka od ciebie chcę? -spytała się uśmiechając się szyderczo -Zaczęła bronić tej dziewczyny -powiedział trochę smutny. Reszty ich rozmowy nie słuchałam bo uspokoiłam Rose. Po chwili kazałam jej iść. By mogła się lepiej uspokoić. Gdy nie było już Rose ja też miałam iść ale ta tapeciara złapała mój nadgarstek. Rozdział 13 -Czego? -spytałam z oburzeniem -Myślisz że jak pomożesz jednej dziewczynce to jesteś fajna? Jesteś nikim! I nigdy nikim nie będziesz -powiedziała mi prosto w twarz. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy -Dai mi spokój -powiedziałam spokojna ale zmęczonym głosem -A co? Nie masz ochoty na kłótnie bez swojego chłopaka? -zapytała z kpiną -Wiesz co? Odczep się ode mnie! Mam dość ciebie i twojego kuzyna! A to był mój przyjaciel. Najlepszy, taki którego ty nie miałaś -powiedziałam i uciekłam. Uciekłam po prostu jak tchórz. Chociaż jakbym została mogłabym wygrać. Biegłam na oślep korytarzem który był pusty. Płakałam. Ale zatrzymałam się na kimś. Wpadłam na jakiegoś chłopaka na oko o rok starszego ode mnie. Widziałam brązowe włosy Perspektywa Felix'a Szedłem korytarzem tak bez sensu. Aż nie wpadła na mnie jakaś dziewczyna. Miała granatowy mały kok i ciemno fioletową sukienkę. Na początku przypomniała mi kogoś znajomego. Kogoś to znaczy moją przyjaciółkę. Moją przyjaciółką Marinette. O pięknych fiołkowych oczach i granatowych włosach. Szybko się podniosła z ziemi a wtedy zobaczyłem jej oczy. Fiołkowe oczy z łzami w oczami -Przepraszam -powiedziała smutna po czym się rozpłakała. Nie wiem dlaczego ale czuję że muszę jej pomóc. Po prostu ją przytuliłem. Tak po prostu ją przytuliłem. Nie mogę patrzeć jak inni cierpią -Ciii, spokojnie -mówiłem by ją uspokoić, ale to nie działało. Nie wiem dlaczego ale postanowiłem pogłaskać ją po włosach. Na Marinette zawsze działało. Gdy już powoli zaczęło działać podeszła do niej jakaś dziewczyna. Miała blond włosy spięte w kucyk i niebieskie oczy. Twarz miała przykryte dużą ilością makijażu. Podeszła do dziewczyny i zaczęła do niej coś gadać. Zrobiło mi się przykro i zaczęłam bronić tą dziewczynę -Odczep się od niej -powiedziałem podchodząc do dziewczyny -Lepiej ty odczep się od mojej kuzynki -powiedział znajomy głos. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem GO moje włosy stanęły dębem. Zobaczyłem Jon'a, czyli to kuzyn tej "Barbie" (czyt. blondyny z toną tapety na twarzy) -Co ona wam zrobiła? -spytałem się podchodząc do Jon'a -No nie wiem. Po prostu jest -powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem -Jak możesz tak mówić Jon -powiedziałem z złością -Ty wiesz jak się nazywam? -zapytał się zdziwiony. Jego mina jest bezcenna -Jak mogę nie znać imienia wroga numer jeden? Aż tak bardzo się tęskniłeś? Że aż przyleciałeś? -spytałem go z kpiną - -Felix? -zapytał się zdziwiony -Nie! Święty Mikołaj! Oczywiście że to ja -powiedziałem po czym pomogłem wstać granatowłosej. Ona patrzyła się na mnie jak na jakiegoś dziwolonga -O co chodzi? -spytałem się trochę zaniepokojony -Nic -powiedziała po czym odeszła. Po chwili podszedł do niej jakiś blondyn o zielonych oczach Perspektywa Adriena Szłem spokojnie na stołówkę dopuki nie zobaczyłem zapłakaną Marinette. Szybko do niej podszedłem -Co się stało Marii? -zapytałem z troską w głosie -Nic -powiedziała próbując mnie spławić -Proszę powiec mi. Przecież jestem twoim przyjacielem -powiedziałem po czym usiadłem obok niej na ławce -No bo ona jest okropna -powiedziała próbując opanować łzy -Ale kto? -spytałem się przejęty -Chloè i Jon -powiedziała ocierając swoje łzy -Jaki Jon? -zrobiła smieszną minę. Chciało mi się śmiać ale się powstrzymałem -To jest chłopak o rok starszy. Znam go z Chin. Chodził do równoległej klasy. Gdy mi dokuczał pomagał mi zawsze Felix. I na odwrót -powiedziała poczym pociągnęła słodko nosem -A on został w Chinach?-spytałem się z opuszczoną głowę -Nie. Bo gdy byłam w śpiączce przeprowadził się tutaj (+chodzi o Fekix'a) -powiedziała po czym znowu zaczęła płakać. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić więc ją przytuliłem. Nie pomagało. Wiem że jest jej trudno. Ale musi wytrzymać jest dzielna. Wytrzymała już dużo. I wytrzyma jeszcze dużo -Spokojnie. Jestem tu. Dasz radę jesteś dzielna -powkedziałem przytulając ją do siebie. Nadal nie działało. Co ja mam zrobić? Co mam zrobić jak moja przyjaciółka płacze? W ogóle dlaczego płacze? Jak mam ją pocieszyć? Rozdział 14 Szybko poszłem szukać czegoś lub kogoś kto by ją uspokoił. Nie wiem czy był to dobry pomysł bo zostawiłem ją samą. Niczego ani nikogo nie znalazłem. Wróciłem do niej i siedziałem obok niej do końca przerwy. Na lekcjach co jakiś czas na nią ukradkiem spoglądałem. Jak zadzwonił dzwonek kończący dzisiejsze lekcje. Miałem podejść do Marinette i odprowadzić ją do domu ale gdy tylko się zorientowałem jej już nie było. Szybko spakowałem rzeczy do mojej torby i mnie też nie było w klasie. Zaczęłem ją szukać, ale nie było mi to dane bo przyjechała po mnie limuzyna. Szybko wsiadłem i pojechałem do domu uwarznie patrząc czy nie ma nigdzie Marinette, nie było jej! Zaczełem się o nią martwić. Perspektywa Marinette Przez cały czas Adrien za mną łaził. Pilnował mnie jak gdyby coś bardzo złego mi się stało. Jak lekcje się skączyły zabrałam swoje rzeczy i ruszyłam do parku. Tam zawsze przebywam jak jest mi smutno. Podeszłam do butki z lodami i zamówliłam dwie gałki truskawkowe i jedna czekoladowa. Szybko zapłaciłam i zabrałam swoje lody. Usiadłam na ławce nie daleko fontanny i zaczęłam powoli jeść moje lody. Jadłam je już 5 minut gdy ktoś do mnie podszedł i zakrył mi oczy. Przestraszyłam się nie na żarty -Zgadnij kto to- powiedział głos. Po paru minutach nadal się nie odzywałam byłam przestraszona nie na żarty -Marinette co się z tobą dzieje -powiedział ten głos odsłaniając mi widok. Wtedy odkryłam że to Adrien -Nic. Adrien po co tu przyszłeś -powiedziałam zmęczonym głosem -Mariiiii ja mam teraz sesje. Jestem modelem. I przy okazji cię znalazłem -powiedział przeskakując ławkę i siadając obok mnie -Ja wolę projektować -powiedziałam uśmiechając się i biorąc liza mojego przepysznego loda. Adrien się tylko popatrzył na mnie jak na kosmitkę -Moja Marinette wróciła -powiedział uśmiechnięty po czym mnie przytulił -Od kiedy jestem twoja? -zapytałam się Adriena jedząc pyszne lody -Niewiem ale teraz muszę iść na sesję zdjęciową. Do zoba -powiedział po czym podbiegł do strony fontanny. Gdy zjadłam lody postanowiłam pochodzić po parku. Szłam i szłam. Ale coś było za pięknie i zaczął kropić deszcz. Nie przejmowałam się nim. Tylko się ucieszyłam. Bo gdy byłam w Chinach zawsze podczas deszczu lub kropenia wychodziłam z Felixem z domu i chodziliśmy przez parki, czasem tylko koło domu ale zawsze wychodziliśmy. Chyba że jedno było chore to te drugie chodziło same. Kocham deszcz kojarzy mi się z pięknymi wspomnieniami. A na dodatek jest piękny. Chodziłam tak sobie beztrosko dopuki nie wpadł na mnie ten chłopak na którego ja wpadłam w szkole. Jak na mnie wpadł myślałam że wpadnę do kałuży lecz on złapał mnie za rękę -Przepraszam że teraz ja na ciebie wpadam -powiedział gdy ją łapałam równowagę -Nic się nie stało. A właśnie chce ci podziękować że mi pomogłeś -powiedziałam po czym przestało padać -Nie musisz dziękować. A dlaczego się na ciebie u wzięli? -zapytał trochę zainteresowany -Bo broniłam dziewczynę którą wyzywali. A ja nie dałam im dalej ją wyzywać. A z tą Barbie chodzę do klasy -powiedziałam uśmiechając się -Ja chodzę do klasy z jej chłopcem do pomocy -gdy powiedział "chłopiec do pomocy" zrobiło mi się przykro bo w końcu tak mówił ten Jon o Felix'ie -Co się stało? -spytał trochę zaniepokojony - Nie nic -powiedziałam trochę smutna -Mi możesz powiedzieć -powoedział spokojnie -Czy wiesz co to znaczy tak bardzo tęsknić? Za swoim przyjacielem z którym się nawet nie zdążyłeś pożegnać. Bo byłeś nie przytomny?-zapytałam się patrząc na swoje buty -Wiem. W Chinach miałem przyjaciółkę która zapadła w śpiączkę. Była nie przytomna kiedy po raz ostatni u niej byłem. Tęsknie za nią -powiedział. Gdy mówił w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nie wiem dlaczego ale zaczęły spływać po moich policzkach. Gdy brązowooki spojrzał na mnie chyba się trochę wystraszył. Spojrzał na mnie i nie wiedział co ma zrobić -Ej! Nie płacz. Wszystko się ułoży zobaczysz -powiedział ocierając mi łzy -Mam nadzieję -powiedziałam po czym zakręciło mi się w głowie -Dobrze się czujesz? -spytał się zaniepokojony -Trochę mi się kręci w głowie. Powinnam iść do domu -powiedziałam uśmiechając się słabo -Od prowadząc cię? -zapytał pomagając mi złapać równowagę -Dam sama rade -powiedział oddalając się -Cześć - powiedział machając mi brązowo włosy -Do zobaczenia -powiedziałam idąc w stronę piekarni moich rodziców. Prze całą drogę kręciło mi się w głowie Rozdział 15 Gdy wreście doszłam do piekarni rodziców powiedziałam że kręci mi się w głowie -Musimy pojechać do lekarza -powiedziała moja mama zamykając piekarnie. Nie wiem dlaczego ale reszty nie pamiętam. Gdy się obudziłam leżałam w moim łóżku a nade mną stał Adrien -Co się stało? -spytałam skołowana. Nie wiem jak wy ale nie pamiętam ten wizyty. A w ogóle to jak się znalazłam że moim łóżku? Gdy się tylko odezwałam do blondyna on poszedł na dół. Po prostu poszedł sobie. Po chwili. nade mną stała pani doktor, moi rodzice i Adrien -O co chodzi? -spytałam zdenerwowana -Marinette po tym wypadku masz mały problem. Czasem będziesz miała zawroty głowy, lub ze mdlejesz. Powód jest taki że twój mózg odniósł obrażenia podczas wypadku i jedna część jest po prostu uszkodzona. Będziesz musiała mieć ciągle obok siebie kogoś kto będzie ci mógł pomóc. A jeśli się źle poczujesz musisz to powiedzieć komuś. Jasne? Resztę twoi rodzice wiedzą -powiedziała po czym wyszła. Byłam trochę zszokowana ale jak na mnie szybko mi przeszło. Wtedy patrzyłam się na moich rodziców -Nie będę mogła ćwiczyć na w-f'ie? -spytałam się trochę smutna -Narazie nie. A i nie pójdziesz na wycieczkę szkolną do lasu -powiedział mój tato z udawaną powagą -Jak coś to w szkole jak będziesz się źle czuła zawołaj Adriena. A teraz sobie wytłumaczcie jak to macie robić. Ja i tato musimy zająć się piekarnią -powiedziała moja mama po czym wyszła z moim tatem z mojego pokoju -Ty to masz szczęście -powiedział Adrien uśmiechając się -Duże. Teraz będę musiała zostać w szkole. I to najpewniej z Chloè! A na dodatek dojdzie jej kuzyn. To będzie idealnie -powiedziałam z sarkazmem -Gdy będziemy mieli w-f to nie musisz ćwiczyć - powiedział Adrien uśmiechając się -Przynajmniej nie będę musiała ćwiczyć w jednej drużynie z Chloè. Czyli ten wypadek ma swoje dobre strony -powiedziałam siadając na łóżko -Ejejej. Nie możesz się spodziewać przemęczać. Musisz o tym pamiętać -powiedział Adrien siadając obok mnie -Ale ja tylko usiadłam - powiedziałam z niewinnym uśmieszkiem -Ale takie coś może ci zaszkodzić. Pamiętaj że jestem twoim przyjacielem i zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć -powiedziała Adrien przytulając mnie -Będę pamiętać -powiedziałam oddając uścisk -A teraz ustalamy zasady. Pamiętaj że masz komuś powiedzieć że źle się czujesz -powiedział Adrien z powagą -Dobra. A teraz idź bo jestem zmęczona -powiedziałam kładąc się na łóżku. Chwilę siedział tak i się na mnie patrzył. Chyba czekał aż zasnęłem. W nocy śnił mi się Adrien. Mój przyjaciel którym chyba się zakochałam. Nie wiem. Nigdy nie byłam zakochana! Nigdy nie miałam chłopaka. Ja nie wiem! W nocy wszystko przypominało mi o wypadku. O słowach ciotki. Czy ona to zrobiła dlatego że mnie kochała? Ona poświęcała życie za mnie. I tak przepłakałam kilka minut. Dlaczego kilka? Bo zasnęłam. Musiałam być naprawdę zmęczona. RANO Jak się obudziłam szybko ubrałam szare, lekko przedarte krótkie spodenki i fioletowy t-shirt. Do tego czarne adidasy z fioletowymi sznurówkami. Do tego spakowałam swoje książki i poszłam do kuchni zjeść śniadanie. Po śniadaniu spakowałam jeszcze butelkę wody i pomarańcz. Dobrze nawadnia organizm. Do tego zabrałam pieniądze na jedzenie i wyzuszyłam do szkoły. Byłam sporo przed lekcjami więc poszłam do biblioteki. Siedziałam tam i czytałam jakąś książkę. Czytam tą książkę od wczoraj. Dostałam ją od mamy. Powiedziała że jak kręci mi się w głowie mam usiąść i odpocząć. A jeżeli nudzi mi się to żebym sobie poczytała. Nie zwracałam uwagi na tytuł. Po prostu czytałam. Ale ktoś mi przerwał był to Jon -I teraz myślisz że jakiegoś chłopaka owiniesz wokół swojego poleca to ci odpuszcze? Myślisz że po prostu pomoże ci? -spytał się po czym zabrał mi mój plecak. Szybko wstałam i próbowałam go odzyskać. Że Jon jest ode mm wyższy i starszy musiałam skakać. Nie udawało mi się go odzyskać ale za to znów dostałam zawrotów głowy. Zaczęła mnie też mocno boleć -Odaj mi mój plecak -powiedziałam słabym głosem -Bo co? -spytał się z kpiną. Wtedy zadzwonił do mnie telefon. Ale miałam go w plecaku dlatego odebrał go Jon. Nie chciał mi oddać ani telefonu ani plecaka. A do tego czułam się coraz gorzej. Próbowałam się uspokoić. Dlatego oddychałam spokojnie i głęboko. Zanim zemdlałam zobaczyłam zielone oczy. Perspektywa Adriena Gdy przyjechałem do szkoły zacząłem szukać Marinette. A że nie mogłem jej znaleźć zadzwoniłem do niej. Odebrał jakiś chłopak. Był lekko zszokowany że jakiś chłopak do niej dzwoni. Zacząłem coraz bardziej się martwić i dlatego zaczęłem ją szukać. Nigdzie jej nie było. Ostatnie miejsce to biblioteka dlatego tam weszłem. Rozdział 16 Gdy zobaczyłem osłabioną Marinette coś we mnie się zagotowało. Pewnie ten chłopak doprowadził do jej stanu. Dlatego szybko zabrałem od niego jej plecak oraz telefon po czym podeszłem do Marii i próbowałem ją obudzić. Nie udawało mi się dlatego zabrałem ją na ręce i zaniosłem ją do pielęgniarki. Miałem na nadzieje że tam się obudzi. Opowiedziałem pielęgniarce o wszystkim co mówił lekarz. Ale ona powiedziała że " jak się wybudzi i wszystko będzie dobrze to wyśle ją na resztę lekcji. A teraz musi się zregenerować." Szybko ruszyłem na lekcje. Ale się spóźniłem. Opowiedziałem nauczycielowi całą sytuację a on nie wpisał mi upomnienia. Tak przez 2 następne lekcje byłem strasznie zdenerwowany. Czy musiał on zdecydowawać Marinette? Ona o tym nie wie ale jak się denerwuje to się gorzej czuję. A jak do tego dojdzie wysiłek fizyczny to najpewniej za słabnie/zemdleje. Bałem się o nią. Ona jest moją przyjaciółką a ja powinienem ją bronić. Kocham ją. Chyba... bo ja nie wiem co to jest za uczucie. Ale gdy jestem obok niej mam motyle w brzuchu, a jak coś się z nią dzieje jestem zdenerwowany. Nawet gdy chodzi smutna to mi jest smutno. Czuję się za nią odpowiedzialny. A gdy ją niosłem do pielęgniarki była taka bezbronna, delikatna, urocza. Ja chyba naprawdę się zakochałem. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwało mnie pukanie w drzwi. Gdy je usłyszałem miałem nadzieję że wejdzie Marinette. Nie myliłem się. Weszła Marinette z pielęgniarką. Która podeszła do nauczyciela i najpewniej kazała usprawiedliwić nie obecności Marinette. Gdy weszła wydawała się być lekko wystraszona. Tak jakby nie wiedziała co się z nią dzieje. Z niecierpliwością czekałem na dzwonek. Chciałem jak najszybciej podejść do Marinette i spytać jak się z nią czuję. Przez resztę lekcji siedziałem jak na szpilkach ale gdy zadzwonił dzwonek uspokoiłem się. Szybko schowałem swoje przybory do nauki i podeszłem do Marii -Marinette jak się czujesz? -spytałem się troskiwym tonem głosu -Dobrze. Ale powiedz mi co się stało? -spytała się lekko zaniepokojona -Zemdlałaś. Ale wszystko dobrze? Tak? -spytałem się zdenerwowany -Ta wszytko ok. A teraz co będziemy mieli ?-spytała się podnosząc swój plecak -Mamy teraz biologię. Może pomóc ci z tym plecakiem? -spytałem się uśmiechając się szeroko -Adrien dlaczego ciągle za mną chodzisz? Przecież nie jestem małym dzieckiem. A może mam cię trzymać za rękę? Daj mi pobyć samej. Proszę - powiedziałam robiąc minę szczeniaka -A jeśli ten głąb (Jon) znów zabierze ci plecak? A ja nie będę mógł pomóc? -spytałem się zdenerwowany -Dam radę. Zadzwonie do ciebie albo napisze SMSa. No nie daj się prosić. Dlaczego taki jesteś? -spytała się zdenerwowana -Dlaczego taki jestem? Bo się o ciebie martwię.... Do końca lekcji nie będę za tobą chodził. Ale do domu cię odprowadzam -powiedziałem idąc w stronę klasy 35. Bo tam mamy dzisiaj biologię -Oki i dziękuję, dziękuje i jeszcze raz dziękuję -powiedziała skacząc jak szalona -Ale masz się nie przemęczać -powiedziałem spokojnie. Wtedy Marinette stanęła na palcach i dała mi buziaka w policzek -To tak ci podziękuję -powiedziała rumieniąc się. Nie ukrywam że też się zarumieniłem. Doszliśmy pod sale 35 a wtedy Marinette gdzieś poszła. Zabrała ze sobą małą różową torebeczke w której pewnie trzyma telefon. Usiadłem na ławce przed klasą i zacząłem sprawdzać w telefonie. Może napisała Marinette? Albo dzwoniła? Za bardzo się o nią martwię -Hej -powiedział chłopak siadając obok mnie na ławce -Cześć. Jestem Adrien -powiedziałem uśmiechając się promiennie -A ja to Nino. Siedzimy razem na każdym przedmiocie. dlaczego siedzisz sam? -spytał się trochę zdenerwowany -Siedze tu sam bo nie mam znajomych oprócz Marinette i Chloè -powiedziałem smutny -To teraz jestem ja. A dlaczego akurat one? -spytał się dziwnie uśmiechając -Z Chloè kazano mi się bawić gdy byłem mały. Dlatego ją znam. A Marii poznałem gdy byłem w czwartej klasie. Oczywiście uczyłem się w domu. Mój tato przyjaźni się z rodzicami Marinette. Więc kiedyś zaproszono mojego tatę mnie i moją mamę tam na kolację. Czy coś w te gusta. Musieliśmy się elegancko przygotować. Gdy już byliśmy pod ich domem dowiedziałem się że mają córkę w moim wieku. Gdy byliśmy już po kolacji Marinette miała się mną zająć bo nasi rodzice musieli coś omówić. Gdy byłem w pokoju z Marinette rozmawialiśmy, a w tedy zaprzyjaźniliśmy się -powiedziałem bardzo i to bardzo szybko. Rozdział 17 Perspektywa Marinette Wreście mogę chodzić sama. Nie żebym miała coś do Adriena ale chce poznać ludzi. Mieć innych przyjaciół. Chodziłam tak po szkole bez sensu aż nie wpadł na mnie chłopak. Miał brązowe oczy i brązowe włosy. Ej! On znowu na mnie wpadł -Sory. Jestem ostatnio nie obecny -powiedział uśmiechając się -No cześć miło cię znowu widzieć -powiedziałam uśmiechając się i podnosząc z podłogi. Szybko podał mi rękę żebym z jej (ręki) pomocą wstała -Nic ci nie jest? -spytał się zaniepokojony brunet -Wszystko jest ok -powiedziałam uśmiechając się wesoło -Co ty taka wesoła? -spytał się uśmiechając się miło -Wreście mogę sama chodzić po szkole -brunet posłał mi pytające spojrzenie -No bo Adrien ciągle za mną łazi. Nie pozwala mi samej łazić. No oprócz do toalety. Pilnuje mnie jak małego dziecka -wyżaliłam się brązowookiego -Adrien? Twój chłopak? Brat... kuzyn...? -wymieniał bez sensu aż mu przerwałam -Przyjaciel -powiedziałam uśmiechając się szeroko -A dlaczego za tobą łazi? -spytał się wyraźnie rozbawiony -No bo wczoraj jak zasłabłam wróciłam do domu to zemdlałam. A jak się obudziłam dowiedziałam się że po wypadku nie mogę się przemęczać. Bo mogę zemdleć -powiedziałam uśmiechając się -To go teraz rozumiem -powiedział patrząc mi w oczy. Resztę przerwy spędziłam z brązowo włosym. Miło mi się z nim rozmawiało. Ale usłyszałam głos z głośnika -Od tej chwili do końca tego tygodnia szkoła będzie zamknięta z powodu odkażania od robaków -powiedział dyro przez głośnik. Ucieszyłam się na tą wiadomość -Może zaproszę cię na Facebook'u? -spytał się brązowooki -Jasne. Mam nazwę Marinette Dupain-Cheng -powiedziałam uśmiechając się -Marii? -spytał się przytulając mnie mocno. Myślałam że zaraz mnie udusi -Za mocno... oddychać -mówiłam próbując złapać oddech -Przepraszam. A ty mnie nie poznajesz? - spytał się zdziwiony -No przypominasz mi mojego przyjaciela -powiedziałam troszkę zdziwiona -Mam się obrazić? -spytał się trochę zdenerwowany -Ale o co chodzi? zaniepokojona zaniepokojona -O to chodzi że nie poznałaś mnie! -powiedział ze smutkiem -Ale przecież. Kogo? O co chodzi? -spytałam się lekko już zdenerwowana -To ja. Felix Awis. Twój przyjaciel z Chin...... Czy ty w ogóle mnie słuchasz? -zapytał się troszkę zły. Nie dziwię się mu. Stałam nieruchomo tak przez kilka minut -Ej żyjesz? -spytał się z rozbawieniem -Tak. Tak -powiedziałam troszkę smutna -Co się stało? Marii -powiedział brązowooki Perspektywa Felixa -Nie poznałam swojego przyjaciela -mówiła. A do jej oczu zaczęły napływać łzy -Ja też cię nie poznałem. Nie płacz -powiedziałem przytulając ją mocno -Tęskniłam -powiedziała mocno przytulając się do mnie. Tak jakby myślała że zniknę -Też tęskniłem. Nie widzieliśmy się nie cały rok i już się nie poznajemy -powiedziałem uśmiechając się delikatnie -Ja się zmieniłam tak jak ty. Felix? Co teraz będzie? Już nie będziemy mogli bawić się razem. Nie będę mogła już z tobą wychodzić -powiedziała smutna -Ale najważniejsze że jesteś cała -powiedziałem po czym się od niej odsunełem popatrzyłem na nią i powiedziałem -Pamiętaj że ja ciągle mam swój dar przekonywania -powiedziałem. Od razu Marinette się uśmiechnęła. Kocham jak to robi. Jedno wiem szczęście mojej małej przyjaciółki jest dla mnie ważne. Nie chcę by się jej coś stało. Wtedy do Marinette zadzwonił telefon -Przepraszam muszę odebrać -powiedziała oddalając się. Przez chwilę rozmawiała po czym podeszła do mnie -Powiem ci coś -powiedziała uśmiechając się tajemniczo -No to mów -powiedziałem uśmiechnięty -Nikomu nie powiesz? -spytała się troszkę wystraszona -Nikomu. Przecież tajemnica mojej przyjaciółki to moja tajemnica -powiedziałem uśmiechając się do niej. Rozdział 18 -No bo... No jak by. No -mówiła jąkając się. Znałem ją na wylot i dlatego wiedziałem co chce mi powiedzieć -Zakochałaś się? -spytałem z uśmiechem na twarzy -Nie mów nikomu -powiedziała lekko wystraszona -Marinette przecież obiecałem że nikomu nie powiem. Słowa do trzymam. A powiesz mi w kim? - powiedziałem uśmiechając się -Ale ja nie wiem czy to jest miłość. Boje się. A jeśli się tylko będzie bawił moimi emocjami? A jeśli -nie skończyła wypowiedzi bo jej przerwałem -A jeśli cię też kocha? Nie bój się swoich uczuć. Nic ci nie zrobi. A jeśli coś ci zrobi to tego pożałuje. Jesteś jak moja młodsza siostra. Myślisz że dałbym skrzywdzić swoją młodszą siostrę? -spytałem się przytulając ją -Raczej nie -powiedziała już bardziej uspokojona -Na pewno nie-odprawiłem jej wypowiedź -No ja mam nadzieję -powiedziała uśmiechając się. Wtedy usłyszałem jakiś głos -Marinette. Miałem cię odprowadzić. Pamiętasz? -bez wątpienia był to głos chłopaka. Szybko przestaliśmy się przytulać i spojrzeliśmy na chłopaka. Miał blond włosy i zielone oczy. Spojrzałem na Marinette a ona podeszła do chłopaka -Adrien to jest Felix mój przyjaciel z Chin -powiedziała wskazując na mnie. Po chwili podeszła do mnie i powiedziała -Felix to jest Adrien. Mój pierwszy przyjaciel. Mówiłam ci o nim. Pamiętasz? -spytała się patrząc na mnie swoimi oczami. Ja kiwnęłem głową na tak. Po chwili podszedł do mnie Adrien i podał mi rękę -Miło mi -powiedział uśmiechając się. Choć wiedziałem że ukrywa coś pod tym uśmiechem. Ale co? Złość? Smutek, zazdrość? -Mi też miło cię poznać -powiedzialem uśmiechając się -Może pójdziemy na lody? -spytała się uśmiechnięta Marinette -Jasne. Młoda -powiedziałem uśmiechając się zadziornie. Adrien na mnie spojrzał tylko wzrokiem typu "Jak ty ją nazwałeś?" a Marii tylko się zaśmiała -Chętnie -powiedział Adrien. Szliśmy tak w ciszy aż w końcu się odezwała Marinette -Dlaczego się nie odzywacie? -spytała się Marinette. Widziałem w jej oczach smutek z tego powodu. Nie wiedziałem jak przerwać jej smutek więc zaczełem rozmowę z Adrienem -Co robiłeś przez te kilka lat? -nie wiedziałem jak zacząć rozmowę. Ale wiedziałem że Marinette cieszy się z tego powodu że z nim rozmawiam. Marinette jest dla mnie jak młodsza siostra. Zawsze wspierany siebie na wzajem -Miałem sesje zdjęciowe, pokazy mody, wywiady -powiedział bez entuzjazmu -Jesteś modelem? -spytałem się. Droga dłużyła się nie milosiernie długo. Wolałbym iść w milczeniu. Ale Marinette by się na mnie rozgniewała. Gdy doszliśmy do budki z lodami Marinette zamówiła za nas lody. Nawet zapłaciła za nas! Ej ja zawsze za nią płaciłem -Co to ma być? -spytałem się oburzony całą sytuacją -Ja stawiam -powiedziała Marinette podając nam lody. Mi kupiła śmietankowy tak jak Adrien'owi a sama kupiła sobie truskawkowe. Zaczęliśmy jeść lody. Gdy już skończyłem zobaczyłem że Marinette cała jest umazana lodem. Szybko wyciągnąłem z mojego plecaka chusteczki i zacząłem czyścić buźkę Marinette. Gdy tylko skończyłem ona się zaśmiała -Stare zwyczaje wracają? -spytała się z rozbawieniem w głosie. Ja na to pokiwałem głową. A gdy zobaczyłem minę Adrien pękłem że śmiechu. Teraz to jestem pewien że Adrien zakochał się w Marinette. W jego oczach było widać zazdrość i smutek oraz chęć mordu. Później od prowadziliśmy Marinette do domu. Gdy już byliśmy poza piekarnią zacząłem rozmowę. Bo miałem wrażenie że Adrien zaraz mnie zabije -Nie bój się. Ona jest dla mnie jak siostra. Nie zabiorę ci niej -powiedziałem po czym się uśmiechnąłem. Widziałem w jego oczach ulgę -Aż tak widać? -spytał się zawstydzony -Ona nie widziała ale ja owszem. Chciałeś mnie tam zabić wzrokiem ! -powiedziałem hamując śmiech. Rozdział 19 AdrieNetta ten rozdział dedykuje tobie. Na twarzy przypominał coraz bardziej buraka lub pomidora ale nie człowieka -Ale ona traktuje mnie jak przyjaciela -powiedział smutny. Widziałem to. Po jego oczach -Nie trać nadziei. Może kiedyś się w tobie zakocha? Ale nie rozmawiaj przy niej o innej dziewczynie. To jeszcze bardziej ją od ciebie oddali. Będzie myśleć że już masz inną w sercu i nie będzie chciała ci o trudniać życia. Będzie chciała twojego szczęścia. A nie swojego -powiedziałem po czym uśmiechnąłem się po czym zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o Marinette -A czy wy byliście razem? -spytał się lekko zakłopotany całą sytuacją Adrien -Nie.... Mówiłem ci że jest dla mnie jak siostra.... Kocham ją ale jako siostrę -powiędziałem uśmiechając się. W końcu rozeszliśmy do swoich domów. A w swoim domu oczywiście zastałem moją mamę szykującą obiad. Dzisiaj miał być kurczak z młodymi ziemniakami i z surówką. Bardzo się ucieszyłem. Bo nie ma nic lepszego od kurczaka przygotowanego przez moją mamę. Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje. Odłożyłem plecak i szybko umyłem ręce -Pomogę ci -powiedziałem biorąc od mamy reklamówkę z ziemniakami. Gdy skończyłem obierać ziemniaki moja mama poprosiła mnie bym poszedł do sklepu po śmietanę. Bo zabrakło do sałatki. Dała mi pieniądze i ruszyłem do sklepu. Do sklepu droga zajmuje jakieś 6 minut. A w sklepie była duża kolejka. W tym sklepie spędziłem jakieś pół godziny! Mają tam słabą obsługę. Gdy wyszłem z tego sklepu szybko ruszyłem do domu. A tam zobaczyłem znienawidzoną przez mnie twarz... Jon. Naprawdę? Czy on musiał tu przyjść? -Choć tu Felix -powiedziała moja mama pokazując gestem ręki bym podszedł -Tak? -spytałem się siadając obok mamy i Jon'a -Do końca tygodnia przyjdą uczniowie z wymiany. Nasza była wychowawczyni prosi aby ich oprowadzić po Paryżu. Będą mieszkać w hotelu burmistrza Bourgeois. I czy mógłbyś ich oprowadzić, nie znam jeszcz dobrze Paryża -powiedział Jon -No dobra. A na ile przyjadą? -spytałem się troszkę zdziwiony -Najpewniej będą kończyć tu gimnazjum. Niektórzy są o rok młodsi. Będą chodzić z nami do szkoły -powiedział Jon po czym wyszedł. Nawet się ucieszyłem. Znów będę mógł zobaczyć znajome twarze -Śmietanę masz na stole -powiedziałem do mamy po czym poszłem do mojego pokoju aby odrobić lekcje. Szybko je od robiłem po czym poszłem zjeść obiado-kolacje gdy zjadłem poszłem do pokoju po pieżame po czym ruszyłem do łazienki by się wymyć. Po chwili leżałem już na łóżku zasypiając NIEDZIELA GODZINA 11:48 Dzisiaj mam oprowadzić tych nowych po Paryżu. Pod hotelem burmistrza Bourgeois mam być przed 12. Będę oprowadzał 3 osoby. Dwóch chłopaków i jedną dziewczynę. Wszyscy byli obywatelstwa Francuskiego więc nie musiałem mówić po Chińsku. Najpierw się przectawiłem -Jestem Felix Awis. Chodzę do 2 gimnazjum. Mieszkam tu już przez kilka miesięcy więc znam te miejsca doskonale. Macie pytania to je za dawajcie -powiedziałem uśmiechając się miło -Jestem Zac (czyt. Zak) -powiedział niebieskooki brunet -Ja jestem Alex -powoedział uśmiechnięty brązowooki szatyn -Jestem Nicol -powiedzipała brązowo włosa dziewczyna z zielonymi oczami -Zaczniemy od wieży Eiffla -powiedziałem jak uśmiechając się wesoło. Już prawie zwiedziliśmy cały Paryż a przynajmniej najważniejsze elementy. Rozdział 20 Szliśmy spokojnie do parku. Ale ktoś na mnie wpadł. Zobaczyłem kątem oka tylko granatowe włosy. A za nimi zielone oczy -Przepraszam -powiedziała jak się domyśliłem Marinette. Tak jak myślałem za nią stał Adrien. Ciekawe o co chodzi. Jak Marinette zobaczyła na kogo wpadła szybko się do mnie przytuliła -On mnie śledzi! -powiedziała przytulając się za mnie. Widziałem kątem oka że chłopacy patrzyli się na mnie i coś między sobą szeptali -To nie tak! Ona ciągle biega! A przecież nie może! A na dodatek dzwoniła do mnie żeby po nią przyszedł bo chce wyjść na dwór do parku a jej mama nie chce puścić. I powiedziała że jak ja po nią pójdę to ją na pewno puści. I tak zrobiła ale powiedziała że jak się jej coś stanie to ja dostanę po łbie. A ona jeszcze biega! -wyżalil się Adrien -Marii? -spytałem się z uśmiechem na ustach -Tak? -spytała się uśmiechając się niewinnie -Nie możesz biegać -powiedziałem stanowczo. Wiem do czego może to doprowadzić -Ale jak inaczej mam uciec od Pana Niańki? -spytała się rozbawiona -Ej no -powiedział Adrien -Czy wy jesteście normalni? -spytałem się ich z rozbawieniem. Adrien popatrzył na Marinette a Marii na niego. Obydwoje pokiwali głową na "nie" -Chocie tu. Przectawie was nawzajem -powiedziałem uśmiechając się do "turystów" Nicol i Zac podeszli szybciutko. A Alex nie miał ochoty podchodzić -Jestem Zac -powoedział podając rękę Adrienowi i puszczając oko do Marinette -Ja jestem Nicol -powiedziała dziewczyna uśmiechając się zalotnie. A na koniec podszedł Alex --Ja jestem Alex. Ale się mną nie przejmujcie -powiedział uśmiechając się nieśmiało -Ja jestem Adrien a ta mała uciekiniera to Marinette -powiedział uśmiechając się. Marii na jego gest wystawiła mu język. -My musimy już iść -powiedziałem po czym ruszyliśmy pod Luwr. Po godzinie mieliśmy już wszystko zwiedzone -To teraz zaprowadzę was to waszego hotelu -powiedziałem prowadząc ich do hotelu Pana Burmistrza. Gdy byli już pod hotelem podszedł do mnie Adrien -Znów zniknęła -powiedział zadyszany. Widziałem w jego oczach że się strasznie o nią boi. Szybko pożegnaliśmy się z uczniami z wymiany i ruszyliśmy poszukiwać Marinette. Szybko do niej zadzwoniłem. Nie odbierała. Ale wysłała SMS-a Od Marinette Do ja Jestem w parku obok fontanny Szybko pobiegłem tam z Adrienem i zobaczyliśmy Marinette która patrzy się w ekran telefonu. Szybko do niej podeszłem i podniosłem ją a odezwał się Adrien -Czy ładnie tak uciekać? -spytał się patrząc na nią -Nudziło mi się. A jak mnie szukacie to jest zabawa. I wyglądasz tak słodko jak się o mnie niepokoisz -powiedziała Marinette uśmiechając się słodko. Perspektywa Marinette -Nie rób tak nigdy więcej -powiedział Adrien po czym się do mnie przytulił. Miło było czuć jak osoba w której się kochasz cię przytula. Mimowolnie zarumieniłam się. Gdy mnie puścił zaczęłam się znowu nudzić. Chłopacy rozmawiali sobie a ja siedziałam z boku i się strasznie nudziłam. Podeszłam do chłopaków i po prostu przytuliłam się do Adriena po czym ziewnełam. Adrien popatrzył się na mnie po czym zabrała mnie na ręce i powiedział -Już cię odprowadzamy do domu. Jak chcesz możesz zasnąć -powiedział cichym i kojącym głosem. Lekko się zarumieniłam po czym zasnełam w ramionach chłopaka. Byłam strasznie wykończona tym spacerem. Został mi jeszcze 1 rozdział i epilog. Rozdział 21 Później obudziłam się o 4:30 leżałam w wczorajszym ubraniu więc postanowilam się wymyć. Gdy byłam wymyta była godzina 5 rano. Szybko założyłam czarną bluzę z zielono jaskrawą, kocią łapką. Do tego zielone leginsy i czarne adidasy. Włosy uczesałam w luźnego warkocza którego zawiązałam zieloną gumką do włosów. Szybko spakowałam swoje rzeczy do plecaka i poszłam coś zjeść. Buła 6:25 szybko zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam na mały spacerek. Szłam i szłam aż na kogoś nie wpadłam. Był to Adrien. Gdy mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się a ja się zarumieniłam -Sory. Ja już tak mam -powiedziałam otrzepując z mojej bluzy niewidzialny kurz -A gdzie się wybierasz? -spytał się zdziwiony Adrien -Wyszłam na mały spacerek. A przy okazji wpadłam na pewnego przystojnego blondyna -powiedziałam uśmiechać się -Tak a jakiego? Może go znam? -spytał się wyraźnie rozbawiony -Mówię o tobie -powiedziałam po czym weszliśmy na jeden z korytarzy szkoły. Adrien poszedł za mną. Powoli zaczynam chyba myśleć że Adrien jest w we mnie zakochany. Ale pewnie się mylę. Zawsze się mylę -Adrien? -spytałam troszkę nieśmiało -Hmm? -spytał się patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami -No bo ja...no bo ....yy. ... Ja się w....tyyybie... zxkxcxaxaxm -powiedziałam niewyraźnie -Nie zrozumiałem. Możesz powtórzyć? -spytał się patrząc mi w oczy -No bo ja się w tobie.........za.......ko......chałam -powiedziałam po czym schowałam głowę pod kapturem. Wiem że mnie wyśmieje. Nie chcę widzieć jego rozbawionej miny. Dlatego że się w nim zakochałam -Marinette? Ja też się w tobie zakochałem -powiedział po czym ściągnął mi kaptur z głowy. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy po czym pocałował mnie w czoło -Też cię kocham -powiedział po czym mocno mnie przystulił -Naprawdę? -spytałam się cichutko -Tak. I mam bardzo ważne pytanie. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -spytał się patrząc na mnie swoimi zielonymi że aż kocimi oczkami -Ja... -nie dane mi było dokończyć bo zadzwonił dzwonek. Ale nie dzwonek na lekcje tylko dzwonek alarmowy. Zawsze dzwonił jak coś się dzieje. Szybko z Adrienem kierowaliśmy się do wyjścia lecz były zamknięte. Wtedy poczułam jak ktoś łapie mnie za ramię. Był to wysoki mężczyzna o piwnych oczach. Zaczął mnie szarpać. Adrien to zobaczył i odepchnął go ode mnie -Nic ci nie jest? -spytał się mnie zdenerwowany -Nie nic mi nie jest. Ale ci się tu dzieje? -spytałam się wystraszona. Wtedy usłyszałam przez głośniki chyba policyjne "Wypuście wszystkich ze szkoły". Domyśliłam się że to jest jakiś zamach. Byłam strasznie wystraszona -Pewnie jakiś atak -powiedział Adrien on czym złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do jakiejś klasy na parterze -Musimy wyjść przez okno -powiedział po czym otworzył. okno i przytulił mnie mocno po czym ściągnął firankę i związał jeden koniec wokół swojej ręki a drugi wokół ławki. Złapał mnie za talie i wyskoczył przez okno. Choć klasa znajdowała się na parterze londowanie było twarde -Kocham cię i chce z tobą być -powiedziałam po czym widziałam tylko ciemność zauważyłam światło. Bolała mnie głowa. Perspektywa Adriena - Kocham cię i chce z tobą być -powiedziała Marinette słabym głosem po czym zamknęła oczy. Miałem nadzieję że tylko zemdlała. Lecz nie oddychała. Szybko wziąłem ją na ręce i szłem w stronę policji. Gdy mnie zobaczyli zaczęli do mnie szczelać. Zanim dostałem zdołałem obrócić się by żądną z nich Marinette nie dostała. Czyli taki ma być mój koniec? -spytałem się sam siebie w myślach. A wtedy poczułem straszny ból w piersi. Pewnie dostałem w serce -pomyślałem. Ale zanim zamknąłem oczy na zawsze pocałowałam Marinette w usta i powiedziałem -Kocham cię. Nigdy nie przestanę -po czym upadłem na podłogę. Obok mnie leżała Marinette. Najpierw na nią spojrzałem po czym usłyszałem huk. Dochodził on ze szkoły. Szkoła wybuchła. I taki był mój ostatni obraz zanim zamknąłem oczy. Już nie czułem bólu. Tylko ulgę. Nic mnie już nie bolało. Ale wiedziałem że moje serce oddałem Marinette. Mojej ukochanej, słodkiej, bezbronnej Marinette. Perspektywa Felixa Idę jak co dzień do szkoły. Tylko jak dochodzę do szkoły widze żal, smutek, łzy, płacz, rozpacz i widzę szkole w ruinach. A przed ruinami widzę pełno policjantów i dwie karetki. Próbuję się dostać przez tłum a gdy mi się to udało widzę Adriena z dziurą w sercu trzymającego Marinette za rękę. Marii była cała blada ale widziałem że jest uśmiechnięta tak jak Adrien. Zanim się zorientowałem z moich oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy. Najpierw była to tylko jedna łza ale później zaczęły płynąć całe strumienie łez. Wtedy podeszła do mnie jakaś kobieta -Znałeść ich? -spytała się wyraźnie smutna -Tak. Adrien Agrest i Marinette Dupain-Cheng -powiedziałem płacząc -Przykro mi -powiedziała kobieta po czym odeszła. Jeszcze chwilę widziałem jak leżą a po chwili ich ciała pakowali w czarne worki. TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ Dzisiaj jest pogrzeb Adriana i Marinette. Wszyscy są ubrani na czarno. Wszyscy oprócz Marinette i Adriena. Adrien jest ubrany w biały garnitur a Marii w białą sukienkę z złotym paskiem. Mają groby obok siebie. A na ich grobach pisze "Tu spoczywa Adrien/Marinette Agrest/Dupain-Cheng. Umarł/ła przez zamach na paryską szkołe. Małe aniołki już dawno są tobą w niebie". Epilog Jest grubo po północy. Pewnien nastolatek przechadza się ulicą. Jego ubranie i brązowe włosy są już całe przemoczone od zimnego deszczu. Jego brązowe oczy są podkrążone i spuchnięte. Płyną z nich gorzkie łzy. Idzie spokojnie po ulicy. Widzi zbliżające się do niego dwa światełka. Zamiast uciec zaczyna biec w ich kierunku. Lilak sekund przed udeżeniem świateł w chłopaka, chłopak mówi -Chcę być tam z wami. Życie tu bez was nie ma sensu -powiedział po czym uderzyło w niego czerwone BMW. Kierowca szybko zatrzymał auto i wybiegł by pomóc chłopakowi. Sprawdza czy ma puls -ledwo wyczuwalny. Wyciąga telefon i dzwoni po pomoc -Potrąciłem chłopaka. Puls ledwo wyczuwalny. Proszę przyślijcie tu kogoś -powiedział po czym dostał instrukcje co ma zrobić. Zrobił wszystko co mu kazano. Po pięciu minutach przyjeżdża karetka. Szybko badają chłopaka. Wyciąga jakiś papier a tam wpisuje "Śmierć na miejscu". Kierowca zaczyna płakać. Podchodzi do chłopaka łapie go za rękę i mówi ciche " Przepraszam " po czym podjeżdża policja i go zabierają na komisariat. Kilka godzin później matka brązowo włosego idzie na sekcje zwłok by sprawdzić czy to na pewno on. Wchodzi do sali i widzi poobijanego syna -To on -mówi i zaczyna płakać. Kilka dni później odbył się pogrzeb młodego Felixa Awis'a. Grób miał obok Marinette Dupain-Cheng i Adriena Agrest'a. Na pogrzebie wszyscy płakali. Trzy młode osoby umarły. Ale dlaczego? Dlaczego nie żyją? Bo nikt nie akceptował ich takich jacy byli. Więc postanowili odejść tam gdzie będą akceptowani, kochani i gdzie będą mogli być razem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania